newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Gharza Brokentooth
A Tay Kunzo (Knight-Sergeant) with Rolg's Firetusks prior to the Liberation War of 508, Gharza Brokentooth was the highest-ranking warrior in the southern group of and Goblin survivors following the battle of Ravenrock Bridge in early June and took command of the broken company despite her own fairly serious injuries. She was approached by and agreed to switch sides. This remains an uneasy alliance - most of the troops, including Gharza herself, aren't entirely happy with the situation - but Gharza felt that getting paid to fight was a better deal than getting slaughtered in the wilderness as bandits. Big even for an orc, Gharza's face was badly mauled during the fighting at Ravenrock and the priests weren't able to save her eye or heal the scarring; despite the crippled eye she remains a frightening warrior and effective leader. Gharza is almost always accompanied by Tay Parz Threenotch, a fellow knight in the Firetusks. He saved her life at Ravenrock Bridge, pulling her to safety after she lost her eye. He led the charge through some retreating goblins that allowed Gharza's group to break free of the Liberation Army pursuit and almost, but not quite, make it to Avvinsee. Gharza was promoted to Knight-Princeps after 's surrender in mid-June 508 and given independent command of the Century of orcs and goblins serving as Aisling's bodyguards. Gharza was pleased to finally be working with someone who recognized talent. She is now one of the two Crack Knight-Princeps in the 2nd Legion. Although quite skilled as an officer, her focus on commanding the Nightbloods has limited her understanding of larger forces, and she neglects intelligence work since she is usually part of larger command. ;Attributes 105 :ST 16 15 (includes +3 from 'Extra ST') :DX 13 20 :IQ 10 15 (includes -1 from 'Reduced IQ') :HT 12 20 :Hit Points 18 0 (includes +2 from 'Extra Hit Points') :Will 10 0 :Perception 10 0 :Fatigue Points 12 0 :Basic Lift 51 :Damage 1d+1 / 2d-1 :Basic Speed 6 -5 :Basic Move 6 :Ground Move 6 ;Advantages 50 :Orc 20 ::Acute Hearing 2 4 ::Extra Hit Points 2 4 ::Extra ST 3 15 ::Infravision 10 ::Rapid Healing 5 ::Reduced Consumption 1 (Cast-Iron Stomach, -50%) 1 ::Resistant (Metabolic Hazards, +3) 10 ::Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1 ::Reduced IQ 1 -15 ::Social Stigma (Monster) -15 :Born War-Leader 4 20 :Gifted Commander: Cavalry Leader :Gifted Commander: Impetuous ;Perks 3 :Blitzkrieg 1 :Combat Riding 1 :Fast-Draw Training 1 ;Disadvantages -44 :Appearance (Unattractive) -4 :Bad Temper (12 or less) -10 :Lecherousness (12 or less) -15 :One Eye -15 ;Quirks -4 :Distinctive Features (badly scarred face) -1 :Ambitious -1 :Resents not being recognized for her talents -1 :Thinks she's more cunning than she is -1 :Protects Parz in combat -1 ;Skills 63 :Brawling DX/E - DX-1 12 1* :Broadsword DX/A - DX+1 14 8* :Carousing HT/E - HT+0 12 1 :Gesture IQ/E - IQ+0 10 1 :Intelligence Analysis IQ/H - IQ+4 14 1† :Knife DX/E - DX-1 12 1* :Lance DX/A - DX+1 14 8* :Leadership IQ/A - IQ+8 18 16† :Riding (Equines) DX/A - DX+1 14 4 :Shield (Shield) DX/E - DX+1 14 4* :Soldier IQ/A - IQ+3 13 1† :Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+5 15 8† :Tactics IQ/H - IQ+4 14 4† :Throwing DX/A - DX-1 12 1 :Wrestling DX/A - DX-2 11 1* :* - includes -1 from 'One Eye' :† - includes +4 from 'Born War-Leader' ;Techniques 0 ;Points Summary :Attributes/Secondary Characteristics 105 :Advantages/Perks/TL/Languages/Cultural Familiarities 53 :Disadvantages/Quirks -49 :Skills/Techniques/Spells 63 :Unspent 19 := Total 172 ;Equipment :Orc Elite Cavalry Harness (DR10, 45 lbs). :Fine Balanced Medium Shield (DB 2, 12 lbs). :Lance (4 lbs). :Fine, balanced heavy falchion (1d+6 cu, 1d+2 im) :Cavalry horse :Potion belt with healing and elemental guard potions.